Lazos ¿Imposibles de romper?
by Rachel Mary
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha, pero no para hacer nuevos amigos... Sakura intenta detenerlo, pero sucede algo que no estaba planeado... ¿Podrá Naruto pararlo? ¿O serán los propios lazos los que lo hagan ver la realidad? ONE-SHOT


**Dsiclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece O.O. Es propiedad de: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Yo sólo escribo fic´s por hobbie y para desestrezarme xD. Espero que no sea muy problemático O.O [ ja!, soné _Shikamaru!!_]

_**Sobre el fic: **__Lo escribí una vez que traía ganas de escribir un Sasusaku xD. Aunque realmente no lo es O.O Así que bueno, espero que les guste. Es un One-shot!_

**Contiene SPOILER! =)**

_-_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Lazos imposibles…**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-

La luz de la luna era la única luz que podía verse en el campo de batalla. Sasuke había recorrido muchas aldeas y había estado buscando cada vez más aliados, y sólo con un único motivo: destruir Konoha. Aquella aldea que le vio crecer, pero de la cual tuvo que huir. Pero ahora, que regresaba a ella también regresaban aquellos recuerdos dolorosos. Todo lo que le había dicho Madara, todo lo que él recordaba… todo golpeaba su mente. Pero no por eso se desvió de su objetivo.

Konoha fue la causante de todos sus sufrimientos, para él, era el último lugar al que quería regresar. Pero no estaba para echarse para atrás. Su ejército de varias aldeas ahora le obedecía, ya habría tiempo después para akatsuki.

_-Sí eso es lo que quieres. Hazlo. No te detendré.  
_  
Aquella chica, la dueña de esa voz femenina y madura, ahora estaba frente a él, acorralada en la pared con su katana a escasos milímetros de su cuello.

_-Pero… antes… sólo un último favor…  
_  
La muchacha estaba muy herida de la batalla, muchos inocentes fueron muertos a manos del chico que estaba frente a ella, con la misma arma, y a tan cerca lograba percibir el hedor de a sangre.

-¡_No estás para pedir favores, Sakura!_ – le rebatió casi a gritos.

La pelirrosa se había quedado sin chakra, así que no podía salir usando su fuerza. Su única salida era la esperanza de hacer recapacitar al chico. Pero eso era imposible.

-…_Cada niña tiene un sueño…_ - susurró entre lágrimas _– y aunque no sea una niña, tengo un sueño… tal vez sea absurdo_ – prosiguió – _pero es mi sueño… ¿Me dejarías cumplirlo?  
_  
El muchacho hizo una maniobra y golpeó con su katana a un chico que venía a salvar a Sakura, utilizando su otra mano para mantener en su prisión a la chica. Sakura no pudo ahogar un grito por el repentino movimiento. Incluso unos de sus cabellos fue cortado en el instante.

-…_Todos los sueños son absurdos, Sakura…_ - le dijo recordando cómo la chica siempre estaba tras él.  
-¿_Ah, sí? ¿Eso es lo que piensas…?_ – ella seguía llorando y su voz sonaba como si estuviera con gripe. – _No lo creo…_  
_-¡Todos los malditos sueños son una basura!  
_  
Sakura cerró sus ojos al ver cómo la mano que la aprisionaba se convertía en un puño que se dirigía hacia su cara. Pero no fue así. El golpe pasó de largo y le dio de lleno a la pared.

La pelirrosa se armó de valor y abrió sus ojos; lo que no esperaba ver lo estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Sasuke estaba llorando. Ella intentó abrazarlo, pero no pudo. La misma mano la volvió a encerrar en su prisión.

_-¡Déjame en paz!_

-_Sasuke… yo… ¿por qué no dejas que nadie se te acerque…? ¿Acaso te da miedo algo…? Tu enojo es por algo…_ - le dijo decidida –_ tu enojo está ocultando aquella tristeza en tu corazón. Tu orgullo no te deja ser como eras. Yo sé que tú alguna vez fuiste alguien bueno… _- Sasuke tenía la cabeza hacia abajo. Reprimiendo un poco sus lágrimas y escuchando - _…alguna vez todos hemos sido niños. Alguna vez… alguna vez tú fuiste un niño… y… y alguna vez hubo personas a tu lado… Jamás quisiste decirnos lo que en verdad sentías… _- el rostro de la muchacha transmitía cariño y ternura. – _A pesar de que eras nuestro compañero, nuestro amigo… nunca nos abriste tu corazón… y no sé cómo pienses… y no sé lo que te ocurre ahorita. Y quiero ayudarte…_ - su voz se fue quebrando más - _… yo quiero en verdad ayudarte, pero no puedo. Cada que lo intento tu te vas y me dejas. Ya no sé que puedo hacer. Sólo quiero ayudarte, pero tampoco quería que hicieras esto…  
_  
La mano del muchacho fue perdiendo su fuerza y deshizo el agarre. La primera reacción de ella fue llevarse una mano a su cuello.

-_Vete_… - le susurró el pelinegro con un hilo de voz – _No te quiero hacer daño. Vete._  
_-Tú una vez me lo dijiste, no somos como tú, ni Naruto ni yo pensamos igual que tú.  
_-_Vete Sakura…_ - repitió activando su sharingan de tres aspas.  
_-¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡¿Pretendes que me vaya y que esto se quede así?!_ – la chica lloraba, pero era imposible deducir si de dolor, conmoción, tristeza… su llanto simplemente salía sin razón.  
-¡_Vete Sakura!_ – los ojos rojos del muchacho la fulminaron. Pero ella jamás retrocedió.

Sakura Haruno levantó su cara y le miró con decisión.

-_Yo, Sakura Haruno, prefiero morir aquí… en tus manos, en manos de aquella persona que siempre estará en mí, en mis recuerdos…_ - llevó su puño a su corazón, y luego prosiguió – _que huir, y dejar la aldea. Mi hogar. Soy una kunoichi, ninja médico, Konoha ya es parte de mí._  
-_Sa…ku..ra…_ - la mirada de ella se desvió al ninja que había herido Sasuke hacía tan sólo unos escasos segundos. – _Ve..te…_  
_-No, Lee… No lo haré… Perdónenme.  
_  
Y se lanzó contra el pelinegro juntando todo el chakra que tenía y llevándolo al puño. Sasuke había visto venir ése golpe con su sharingan, pero no retrocedió, sino que dejó que le pegara.

Lee sonrió desde donde estaba y cayó… cerrando sus ojos.

Sakura se quedó sin nada de chakra. Su pecho comenzó a oprimirse y su debilidad fue mucho mayor. Cayó de bruces apenas sosteniéndose con sus brazos ensangrentados.  
_  
-…Un… estúpido… clon_… - susurró ella, estaba jadeando y escupió la sangre acumulada en su boca.  
_-Te advertí que te fueras…  
-¿Acaso… crees… que… yo… me iré…?  
-No.  
_  
La chica estaba totalmente debilitada, pero aún luchaba por mantenerse consciente. Sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo y terminaron haciéndola caer sobre el suelo.

-…_Mátame_… - susurró ella, con su voz quebrada y sus ojos esmeraldas cristalizados observando a ningún lugar – _Sasuke… por favor…. Mátame_…

Sakura había quedado tendida en el vil suelo con su cara volteando hacia su derecha, viendo el terrible panorama que se presenciaba en Konoha. Y recordó lo bello que era, los árboles, la gente, las flores. Y cerró sus ojos…

-_Por favor_… - su voz, apenas audible, le seguía pidiendo, rogando… que terminara ya con eso.

Entonces escuchó cómo el muchacho se caía de rodillas a su lado. Sakura se mantuvo quieta.

-_Cada que me decían, cada que intentaban acercarse a mí… yo intentaba alejarlos. Si, Sakura. Tal vez tengas razón… como siempre… Tenía miedo. Tenía terror volver a ver morir a las personas que alguna vez quise. Yo… mi hermano… él me mostró la muerte de cada miembro del clan, la noche en la que "sobreviví". Aquella vez tenía terror, miedo, estaba confuso. Y era un niño, Sakura… y no sabía qué hacer. Y desde entonces sólo viví con la única meta de vengar a todos aquellos que murieron…_ - la chica escuchaba cómo la voz del muchacho se quebraba con mucha facilidad.

Ella intentó ponerse de pie, pero sólo logró quedarse hincada frente a él. Su vista se le comenzaba a nublar. Su tiempo estaba por terminar, ya lo presentía. Había llevado su chakra al límite, pero no pensaba morir antes de escuchar al pelinegro.

-…_pero luego los conocí_… - Sakura sonrió – _llegué a conocer y a disfrutar los lazos de amistad. Y entonces apareció mi hermano, nuevamente. Y me dijo que necesitaba odiar. E intenté no sentirme débil a causa de mis sentimientos… y llegué al punto de no sentir nada… Me fui de Konoha… mi camino se estaba haciendo más visible para mí, pero sólo se estaba oscureciendo. Dejé lo que en verdad quería para nada… Yo… lo lamento… pero… creo … que… no puedo hacer nada…  
_-…_aún puedes detenerte… -_ ésta vez, Sasuke dejó que ella acariciara su mejilla. – _esta guerra llegará a su fin cuando tú lo digas…_  
_-No es tan fácil, Sakura…  
_-¡_Claro que lo es…!_ – la chica sintió cómo sus pulmones se estaban cerrando por completo.

La respiración se le estaba dificultando. Intentaba hacerse de oxígeno, pero no podía. Sasuke la sostuvo para evitar que se cayera otra vez y se hiciese más daño.

El rostro de la chica sólo reflejaba un profundo dolor que intentaba reprimir. Y en un último intento abrió sus ojos, pero no logró ver algo. Sino que sintió cómo alguien se aferraba desesperadamente a su cuerpo. La chica se dio por vencida en su lucha; su corazón se estaba acelerando más de la cuenta, hasta que dejó de latir. Los segundos después sólo pudo sentir una cosa: un beso muy cálido en su frente; y lo último que escuchó, sólo fueron éstas palabras:

_-Arigato, Sakura…  
_  
El muchacho dejó tendida a la pelirrosa en el suelo, cerró los ojos de ella con delicadeza y le acomodó el cabello. Sostuvo su mano por escasos segundos, y se la besó aún sintiendo la calidez de la chica.

-¡_Sakura_! – escuchó detrás.

Y sonrió. Era Naruto.

_-Sasuke…  
_  
El pelinegro se puso de pie y quedó de frente a Naruto.  
_  
-Está muerta_… - dijo casi en un susurro.  
-¿_Qué_…?

Naruto también tenía señales de reciente batalla, pero como el Kyubi seguía en él, no tenía cicatrices, sólo algunos rasgones en sus ropas.

El rubio cerró sus ojos y por más que lo intentó no pudo reprimir al biju y éste terminó por dominarlo. Las colas salían una tras otra. Sasuke sólo se limitó a activar su Sharingan. Pero no tenía deseos de pelear. Así que no hizo la lucha por retener al Kyubi y dejó que él terminara con su vida…

Así de simple era, esperar… sólo esperar a que el fin llegara…

_"yo quiero en verdad ayudarte, pero no puedo" "tu enojo está ocultando aquella tristeza en tu corazón. Tu orgullo no te deja ser como eras."_ Las palabras que le había dicho Sakura le seguían retumbando en su cabeza por cada golpe que Naruto poseído por el Kyubi le daba.

"Ella no debió morir…" Susurró Sasuke activando su Mangekyou Sharingan y contraatacando.

Los minutos pasaban y aún no lograba retener al biju de nueve colas. Cuando por fin lo logró, dejó a Naruto fuera de combate con facilidad.

Aún le quedaba un poco de chakra. Y miró a Naruto… luego a Sakura. Y se arrodilló al lado de ella. Meditó un momento y juntó sus manos, y usando un viejo jutsu médico, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de la chica intentando regresarla… con vida…

-…_Sakura_… - susurró. Jamás lo había intentado, ni siquiera había podido curar heridas. Pero una vez había visto a Kabuto hablar de ello, y memorizó todo lo que había escrito sobre el jutsu - …Tu vida, es más importante que la mía…

Sintió cómo sus párpados le comenzaban a pesar y sintió deseos de cerrarlos. Toda su fuerza se estaba yendo, sus pulmones se comenzaron a contraer, y la falta de aire fue evidente; pero prosiguió. Hasta que todo su chakra fluyó en su totalidad a la chica, se detuvo. Y con una "buena obra" terminó su vida…

La pelirrosa se levantó agitada y asombrada, aún estaba débil, pero no sabía qué había pasado. Y divisó el cuerpo del pelinegro, se apresuró y checó su pulso: nulo. Se alarmóo y fue cuando vio a Naruto tendido también. Aún debilitada se precipitó sobre el rubio, y sonrió al ver que seguía con vida…

Regresó hasta Sasuke y tomó su cuerpo, abrazándolo contra ella. Ahora lo comprendía todo, ella había muerto, pero por una extraña razón Sasuke había aprendido el jutsu extraño que había visto usar a la abuela Chiyo sobre Gaara. No soportó las ganas y lloró, aunque no sabía si de alegría al saber que estaba con vida, ella y Naruto, o de tristeza, porque Sasuke había dado su vida por ella… Pero estaba llorando, abrazando el cuerpo inerte de la persona que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida…

-

Los rayos del sol alumbraron el sangriento escenario desde las alturas. Guerreros caídos y promesas incumplidas… todo causado por un corazón frío, carente de cariño; que fue quemado por el amor, y renacido desde sus cenizas…

-

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-

--

**No ha sido mi mejor creación, y creo que le faltó algo de sentimentalismo u,u pero en fin… hace tiempo que lo escribí. Y no sé en qué estaba pensando xD pero quería compartirlo.**

**Qué opinan?**

**Bueno? Malo? Pudo haber estado mejor?**

**-**

**Saludooz!**

**--**

**Rachel_Mary**


End file.
